Broken Pieces
by Mukuro-Ack
Summary: Le había roto el labio. Y el, le había roto algo mas a el Ackerman, aunque en ese momento no lo supo. EreRi!


**BROKEN PIECES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dolía. Dolía demasiado. Estuvo tentado a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Más no lo hizo, no cuando Levi le miraba con un toque de lástima, que no hacia mas que avivar las ganas de llorar.

-¿Que?-titubeo desviando la mirada y apretando los puños, encajándose las uñas en las palmas.

-Eren yo... esto no esta funcionando.-soltó indiferente. El castaño se mordió el labio levemente. Mentira, todo iba a funcionando a la perfección, o al menos eso creyó el.

-No me refería a eso.-Las lágrimas que antes luchaban por salir desaparecieron. De la nada levantó su pie derecho y comenzó a sobarlo.-Me e-estas viendo muy raro.

-Joder Jeager, estas a punto de llorar!-dijo molestó.

-¿Llorar? ¿Porque abría de hacerlo? Me duele el pie, de camino acá me lo torcí.- soltó, sus ojos nuevamente se cristalizaron.-Por lo otro ni te preocupes Levi, yo entiendo.-Murmuro muy sereno. Sorprendiendo a Rivaille. Jeager por lo tanto tomo su mochila, la colgó en su hombro y levanto una mano como despedida mientras con la otra abría la puerta.-Al fin de cuentas ni me gustabas tanto.-Comentó divertido mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento del mas bajo. Se dirigió al elevador, el cual se encontraba solo, presionó el botón y una vez que las puertas se cerraron, se derrumbó. Literalmente. Su espalda choco contra contra el metal del elevador, su trasero cayo de golpe al piso y las gruesas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Lleno las manos a su cabello, jalándolo con desesperación. El amaba a Levi con toda su alma, lo amaba como si se tratara de su propia vida... Y ahora su vida se le era arrebatada.

.

.

.

Negó con levemente fingiendo la mejor sonrisa que podía. Sus dos mejores amigos no habían parado de acosarlo desde que se enteraron. El rumor de su ruptura ya había dado la vuelta estera a su Universidad. Y estaba de mas decir que muchos daban saltos de alegría, pues Levi al fin estaba soltero, otros querían matarlo por la estupidez que había cometido. Un ejemplo de eso era Mikasa. Quien cruzada de brazos trataba de no ir a golpear a Levi ¿Cómo se atrevió a dejar a Eren así nada mas? Ella estaba segura de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo amaría tanto como Eren.

-Tal vez pienses que te molesto mucho, pero realmente estoy preocupado ¿Seguro que estas bien?-preguntó su Armin sentándose a su lado, su rostro tatuado en angustia. Eren solo asintió.

-Yo se que amabas a el imbécil a mi primo, pero no es necesario que finjas estar bien para no preocuparnos... Sabemos que no lo estas.-Dijo Mikasa poniendo una mano en su hombro como apoyó y Jeager soltó una risa seca.

-¿Amarlo? Por favor Mika, no era verdad cuando le decía "Te amo"-Arlet y Ackerman se miraron entre si, sorprendidos y preocupados, después volvieron a mirar a Eren.-El era mi mejor amigo, el cual estaba supuestamente estaba "Enamorado" de mi... Solo le di una oportunidad.

-...-Ni Armin ni Mikasa respondieron. Ambos sabían que su amigo mentía. La forma en la tragaba saliva, la manera en la que sus labios temblaban, el brillo casi mágico que antes había en sus ojos estaba extinto, estaban opacos, demostrando el gran dolor que no quería decir con sus palabras.

-Quiero a Levi, como un amigo.-Escupió de nuevo Jeager.-Quería hacerlo feliz y hacerle creer que mi felicidad la causaba el.

.

.

Estaban en el campus del colegió, a su lado Hanji Zoe, posiblemente a la única persona que lo podía contar lo que sentía sin querer matar a Rivaille después. Que estúpido, el lo había botado tan cruelmente y aun lo protegía.

-Erencito, tienes que ser fuerte.-Dijo la castaña abrazándolo por los hombros mientras el moreno lloraba como la nena que Levi siempre dijo que era.

-N-no puedo Hanji-san, duele, duele muchísimo.-confesó entre sollozos, Hanji lo abrazo con mas fuerza.

-Lose... Sé que duele pero tienes que ser fuerte.-volvió a decir, Eren no le hizo ni puto caso y siguió con su llanto.

-Eren.-el mencionado dio un respingo al escuchar la fría voz del amante de Higía y de un solo movimiento, seco sus lágrimas y puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Hanji en una especie de abrazo.

-¿Que se te ofrece?-preguntó mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó el Ackerman. Eren soltó una pequeña risa e ignorando la mirada de desaprobación que recibía por parte de la chica de gafas, amplió la sonrisa en su cara.

-Claro, Hanji-san me ah contado un chiste buenísimo.-Mintió. Mintió como venia haciendo estos últimos tres días. Ackerman frunció el ceño, lo que molestaba al Moreno. ¿Que esperaba que respondiera? Que, efectivamente, no estaba bien. Que su partida le dolía, que lo extrañaba. Que haría lo que sea porque volviera. ¿Eso quería oír? Pues que se joda, no, no le daría el gusto. Su orgullo no se lo permitía. El castaño miro a Hanji, la cual le miraba con lástima, pero a la vez comprensión. Después, Zoe dirigió sus orbes hacia Levi, dándole la misma mirada que a Eren, pero con mas intensidad. Levi chasqueo la lengua y se fue del lugar.

.

.

Miro por milésima vez su WhatsApp, tenía unos cuantos acumulados, la mayoría amigos preguntando por el. Mas no contestaba ninguno. Solo estaba ahí, con la última conversación de Rivaille abierta, mirando el último mensaje de su amado un día antes de terminar. "Te amo" Era lo que decía el mensaje. Maldijo mil veces a Rivaille, y lo maldijo mas al ver el "En linea" en la parte de arriba. Lanzó un jadeó que fue silenciado con la almohada que puso en su cara. Se quito la almohada y acaricio el nombre con ternura y dolor. "Darling" Luego enfocó sus ojos verdes a la foto de perfil, donde antes había una de ellos dos, ahora había una de Levi, junto con Farlan e Isabel. Su corazón se apretujo, y como todo el masoquista que es, quiso ver mejor la foto, pero toda su dignidad se fue a la mierda, cuando en un descuido su celular se cayó, y en un desesperado intento por atraparlo, pulso la tecla para llamar.

Su rostro era de terror total, no sabía que hacer, había sido un completo error, entonces ¿Por qué no colgaba? ¿Por qué estaba esperando a que Levi contestara? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se sobo la cien y colgó la llamada, dejando caer el celular a lado, apenas se acomodo de modo que estuviera viendo el techo, cuando su celular empezó a sonar con ese tono único y especialmente elegido para Rivaille. De nuevo, no supo que hacer, tomo el celular y dando una bocanada de aire, contesto.

-Hmn?-

-¿Me llamaste, mocoso?-La voz de Levi sonó agitada, como si estuviera corriendo o como si estuviera haciendo... El pechó de Eren dolio ante la sola idea, las ganas de preguntar si estaba con alguien -Más exactamente con Farlan- le invadieron, pero ya no tenia el derecho.

-¿Para que te llamaría?-respondió.

-Tengo una llamada pérdida tuya...-

-Ah eso, mi celular a esta muy raro, ya llamó a todos mis contactos al menos tres veces...-Levi suspiro.

-Y... ¿No tienes nada que decir?- "Si" quiso contestar, pero en lugar de eso corto la llamada y tiro el teléfono muy lejos de el. No pasó mucho para que volviese a sonar. Obviamente el azabache volvería a llamar, estaba molesto, llamaba a reclamar, pero ¿Qué más daba?

.

.

La vida social de Eren se había vuelto casi nula, no salía de casa mas que para ir a colegió. Muchos iban a visitarle por preocupación -Entiéndase Mikasa, Armin, Historia y Marco.- otros tantos, solo iban para alcoholizarse -Jean, Connie, Hanji e Ymir- La casa de Eren siempre tenía cerveza, vodka, whisky, y hasta ginebra. Pero, los fines de semana que estaba solo, se encargaba de torturarse a si mismo.

¿Cómo?

Ponía canciones deprimentes, miraba sus fotos, releía las cartas, recordaba las promesas. Y todo terminaba igual, Eren ebrio llorándole a la almohada, maldiciendo y al mismo tiempo bendiciendo la existencia del azabache. Gritar que ya no lo amaba, para segundos después contradecirse y gritar cuanto lo necesitaba. Segundos después volvía a gritar que lo odiaba, que le valía una mierda lo que pasara con el... Y después, gritaba lo mucho que lo amaba y extrañaba. Siempre, en una batalla constante entre su orgullo y sus sentimientos.

.

.

Otra vez llorando. Ya llegaba a un punto en que Eren se sentía ridículo. Ya había pasado un mes desde la ruptura. ¿Que esperaba su corazón para olvidarlo? ¿Qué mierda decía? No era su corazón, era su jodido sistema límbico, ese puto sistema era el de el jodido problema. Se recargó en el lavabo del baño, mirando su cara en el reflejo. Las lágrimas saliendo de sus orbes, mojando sus mejillas. Tenía unas muy notorias ojeras, y se veía un poco mas delgado.

Tan metido estaba en ver su deplorable estado, que ni siquiera noto como Levi le miraba desde la puerta. Notaba que Eren lloraba, no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta. Además, los amigos de Eren también eran sus amigos. Y cada vez que Levi intentaba hablar con el castaño, este le esquivaba, era cortante. No contestaba sus mensajes y llamadas. Y la frialdad con la que le hablaba era casi insoportable. O cada vez que le veía llorando, sacaba una excusa más tonta que la anterior.

Sabia lo difícil que estaba siendo todo esto para Jeager. Incluso para el mismo estaba siendo un infierno. El despertar todos los días y no tener ni una llamada, ni mensaje del mocoso, llegar al colegió y que este le pasaba de largo. Rivaille también lo amaba con toda el alma, Eren el único que podía causar tantas emociones en el, realmente le dolió terminarlo. Pero era mejor así.

Harto de ver llorar a el de ojos verdes, Levi se acerco y toco su hombro. El moreno por acto reflejo le dio un golpe a esa mano. Giro sobre sus talones y vio la mirada dolida del Ackerman.

-¿Que haces aquí Ackerman?-el nombrado tenso la mandíbula. Era obvio que Eren ya no le llamaría "Darling" ni "Gatito", pero al menos esperaba ser llamado Rivaille o Levi. Escuchar su apellido ser dicho con tanto odio, por la persona que mas amaba, joder, dolía.

-Esto es un baño imbécil ¿Que crees que hago?-

-Ah, claro, ya me voy.-se sintió estúpido, de verdad que si. Intentó huir, estar a solas con Levi ya no le resultaba tan genial como antes. Cuando pasó a lado de Levi listo para salir por la puerta, e irse a llorar tras el gimnasio, Ackerman le detuvo de la muñeca.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-No estoy llorando.-respondió, fregando sus ojos con su mano libre.-Suéltame-estiro su mano para intentar safarce, pero le fui imposible. Ah pesar de que le pasaba por mas de 10 cm a su ex-pareja, este siempre fue mas fuerte.-Déjame ya...-

-¡No esta que respondas, carajo!-

-¿¡Qué mas te da!?-grito tirando su brazo con mas fuerza, Levi ante la sorpresa de que Eren gritara, le soltó.

-Eren...-Levi intento acercarse de nuevo a el castaño, pero este lo aparto de un manotazo.

-¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz!-grito desesperado con las lágrimas aun cayendo de sus orbes ahora con mayor intensidad.-Ya me has echo mucho daño, lárgate y ve a hacerle infeliz la vida a alguien mas...-escupió furioso. Sin notar como el rostro del mas bajo se contraria de dolor.

-¿Solo he hecho infeliz tu vida? Después de todo lo que pasamos ¿Solo eh echo eso?-

-¡Si! ¡Yo era jodidamente feliz y heterosexual hasta que te conocí, bastardo!-debería callarse, debería hacerlo, pero no podía.-

-Eren se que estas furioso... P-pero si me dejas hablar, te diré la verdadera razón del porque rompí contigo.-intento razonar Levi.

-¿¡Para que!? ¿¡Para que me digas lo bien que la pasas con el maldito de Farlan!?-Grito de nuevo.

-¡Yo no eh estado con Farlan!-respondió con rapidez.-¡E-el solo es mi amigo!

-¡Deja de mentir Rivaille! Has estado con ese imbécil desde que yo no estoy ¿Ya cuantas veces te ah cogido? ¿Cuantas llevas dándole el culo?-El sabia que debería callarse, lo supo cuando una solitaria lagrima se dejo ver en el rostro de Rivaille, mas no se cayo, siguió hablando cuanta incoherencia se le viniera a la cabeza.-Debí suponerlo... Dime, ¿Farlan es el único? Quizá ya pusiste tus ojos en Jean o en Reiner ¿Quizá en Erwi..-No puso seguir hablando cuando el puño de del azabache ya había golpeado su quijada.

Cayó de espaldas, chocando contra el duro piso soltando un quejido de dolor. Tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, se enderezo. Estaba dispuesto a pelear con Rivaille, pero ya era tarde. Sus orbes verdes solo alcanzaron a ver como el azabache abría la puerta y se iba corriendo. Suspiro mientras las lágrimas que momentáneamente se habían detenido, volvían a salir. Llevo una mano a su mentón, sobandolo mientras el típico sabor metálico de la sangre inundaba su paladar. Le había roto el labio. Y el, le había roto algo mas a el Ackerman, aunque en ese momento no lo supo

.

.

.

Esa noche, al llegar a su departamento, encontró a todos sus amigos en su puerta, esperándolo. Alegando que la pequeña Historia, pasaba por los baños justo cuando Levi salía corriendo. Y como buena amiga, estaba preocupada por Eren. Ella era quien había planeado esa reunión sorpresa. Jeager quizá no lo dijo y puede que no lo diga por temor a ser molido a golpes por Ymir. Pero amaba a Historia con todo su destrozado corazón.

-Entonces, todo esta bien ¿Cierto?-pregunto por milésima vez Hanji, al moreno le extraño que estuviera ahí y no con Levi, pero supuso que el azabache no necesitaba consuelo. Rivaille estaba bien, el siempre estaba bien.

-Si Hanji-san, estoy bien.-respondió cansado.

-Venga hombre, que hay culos mejores.-Le dijo Jean golpeando su hombro con diversión. El moreno soltó una carcajada.

-Tienes razón. Además ya no apretaba rico.-MENTIRA. Levi siempre estaba jodidamente apretado. Pero lo dijo para aligerar el ambiente, y lo hizo bien. Pues Krischtein rio como si estuviese loco.

.

.

.

¿Ya cuantas horas habían pasado? No tenia ni puta idea, lo único que sabía era que pasaban de la media noche. Muchos ya se habían ido y quedaban pocos. Hanji y Jean. Eran los valientes que se habían quedado.

-Entonces... ¿Aun sigues con Armin?-le preguntó Jeager hacia Jean. En todo el rato que habían bebido, el tema "Rivaille" nunca se tocó, ni por accidente.

-Si... Sabes, nuestra relación va muy bien. Inclusive ya estoy pensando en pedirle matrimonió ¿Crees que me apresuró?-El castaño sonrió con tristeza. El también pensaba pedirle matrimonió a Levi. Inclusive ya había comprado el anillo, solo esperaba el momento. Pero el azabache tenía otros planes.

-No... Creo que Armin estará feliz, se nota que te ama.-respondió, mirando su taza humeante de café. Hace un rato habían dejado la cerveza, pues el frío les atacó y preferían algo caliente. Antes de que el cara de caballo, como Eren gustaba de decirle, volviera a hablar, tocaron la puerta. Los tres presentes se miraron entre si, extrañados y algo asustados.

-¡Un asesino!-dramatizo Hanji, Jean se levantó para ir a ver, pero Eren negó con la cabeza.

-Déjalo potro, yo veré quien es.-El chico le mostró su dedo medio y se volvió a sentar. Jeager dejó su taza en la mesa de centro y fue a abrir.

-Hola Eren ¿Esta Hanji?- Eren casi tiene un paro cardíaco. Ahí, frente a su puerta, Mike, su ex-cuñado. Trago saliva nervioso.

-C-Claro. Pero pasa, esta heleando afuera.-El castaño se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el paso al rubio, el cual antes de entrar sacudió su abrigó, el cual tenía algo de nieve. Sacudió sus botas quitándose la nieve de ellas y entró al departamento, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción por el agradable calor.

-¿Y Zöe?-Eren apuntó a sala, y fue hasta ella. Siendo seguido por el rubio.

-Hanji, la buscan.-La castaña miro a Mike, y le sonrió con su alegría característica.

-¡Mike, cariño! ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó mientras Eren se sentaba en su antiguo lugar y Mike quedaba en medio de la sala.

-Necesitó hablar contigo Hanji, es urgente.-La chica se levantó rápidamente, parándose justo frente al rubio.

-Amor cálmate, ¿Que pasó?-preguntó sería. Tanto Jean como Eren tomaban tranquilamente su café. Escuchando en silenció.

-Se trata de Levi... Y-Yo no lo encuentro por ningún lado.-Soltó. Jeager apretó la mandíbula. Lo que pasaba o no con Levi, ya no era de su incumbencia.

-Llevo desde la mañana buscándolo, Farlan junto con los demás me están ayudando...-Hanji lo abrazó, acariciando su cabello.

-Sabía que no debía dejarlo solo... El y su puta facilidad de mentira...-murmuro molesta. Con Levi por perderse así como así, con Mike por no haberle avisado antes, y con ella misma por haberse creído esa mentira.

-Estoy preocupado Hanji... Mi hermanito menor esta afuera, son las tres de la madrugada y esta nevando.-soltó el rubio apretando el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos. Mientras tanto Eren sentía que terminaría por romper la taza. Cada palabra repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. El solo pensar en que algo le pudiera pasar a Rivaille se le revolvía la panza. Y lo odiaba, odiaba no poder hacer como si no pasara nada.

-Mike, te ayudaré a buscarlo.-Dijo Jean dejando su taza, Eren le miro atónito.-Por lo que se, Levi tiene asma. Si dura mucho allá afuera puede hasta morir.-

Y Eren no necesitó oír mas. Dejó su taza en el centro con tanta fuerza que se rompió, haciendo un desastre del cual ni le importo. Tomo sus botas poniéndoselas a velocidad luz. Se abrigo lo mas que pudo. Y no para el, si no para cuando encontrara a Rivaille, pasarle toda su ropa. Salió corriendo sin despedirse, sin avisar. Tenía que encontrarlo.

-¿No iras a buscarlo, cierto?-preguntó Hanji sonriendo con picardía. Mike soltó una risita baja y Jean rasco su nuca riendo.

-¿Estas loca, mujer? ¡Esta nevando! Que lo busque Eren, total, quien esta locamente enamorado de Rivaille es el, no yo.-

.

.

.

-¡Rivaille!-gritaba, sentía que la garganta se le desgarraría en cualquier momento, desde que salió de su casa que no había parado de gritar su nombre. Estaba desesperado, su amor, la única persona que realmente amaba estaba pérdida ¿Y si lo habían secuestrado? ¿Y si ya esta muerto? ¡A callar! No podía rendirse todavía.-¡Por favor Rivaille!-Su angustia, su preocupación fue tanta que ya estaba llorando de nuevo. El solo quería encontrarlo.

Corrió sin rumbo fijo, llegando hasta donde una hermosa plaza. Con bastantes faros iluminando y en medio, un colosal árbol de cerezo. Trato de no prestarle mucha atención a esa belleza de árbol, pero el árbol era realmente lindo. Se quedó quieto unos segundos, contemplándolo. Soltó un suspiro, seguramente a Rivaille le hubiese gustado verlo. Acomodo la bufanda en su cuello, y justo cuando iba a empezar a correr de nuevo, noto una pequeña figura que estaba sentado a los pies del árbol. -Rivaille...-Fue lo primero que pensó. Corrió hacia el árbol, con el corazón en su puño. ¿Lo había encontrado?-¡Levi!-Y ese pequeño bulto alzo la cabeza, mirando hacia todos lados. Eren sonrió, corriendo con mas fuerza hacia el.

-¿E-eren?-el castaño sollozo, aun sonriendo por haberlo encontrado, lo tomo de las caderas y lo puso de pie con tremenda facilidad. Si, efectivamente era Rivaille. Su piel estaba aun mas blanca, su cuerpo temblaba de manera horrenda y sus finos labios estaban color morado. Jeager se quito todas las prendas que tenía de mas, comenzando a ponerlas sobre Levi e ignorando las quejas de este.

-¿Q-qué te p-pasa, Jeager? ¡S-Suéltame!-Pero Eren le ignoró, y cuándo por fin acabó de ponerle todas las prendas, recibió una cachetada. Su rostro giro hacia la derecha y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza. La sonrisa nunca se fue, por mas masoquista que sonase. Le gustaba saber que Rivaille aun tenia fuerza para golpearlo.-¡No necesitó tu maldita caridad! ¡Lárgate y déjame solo!-grito colérico.

-No es caridad...-Murmuro tranquilo, poniendo una mano en su mejilla y mirando de frente al azabache.-Estaba realmente preocupado... Pensé que algo malo podría pasarte.

-Oh mira que considerado. Quieres ver si la maldita puta que le entrega culo a todos esta bien. Eres un amor de persona.-le dijo con sarcasmo. Sus orbes grises ardiendo en ira y lagrimas retenidas.-¿Que es lo que quieres realmente? ¿No eh echo lo suficientemente infeliz tu heterosexual vida maldito estúpido?-Levi apretó la ropa entre sus manos. Estaba furioso. Después de todo lo que Eren le dijo ¿Quería que creyera que realmente estaba preocupado?-Eres un infeliz, un bastardo peor que la mierda, un pendejo, una maldita rata de alcantarilla, un pobre estúpido.-Levi le decía insulto tras insultó. Cada uno mas hiriente que al anterior. Pero Eren solo sonreía. Había extrañado tanto ser maldecido por Levi.-¿Y que bastardo? ¿No dirás nada?-

-Te amo.-soltó sonriendo. Tomando las manos de Rivaille entre las suyas. Este quedó de piedra. Con el cuerpo temblando y no por el frío.

-Mientes...-logró decir. Tratando de zafar sus manos, pero Eren las tenía bien sujetadas.

-No miento. Realmente te amo. Es mas, creó que te amo mas que nunca.-se acercó a el, soltando sus manos y abrazándolo mientras dejaba un beso en su frente. Ese tenía y debía de ser un adiós definitivo. No podía guardarle rencor a quien le enseño lo que era realmente amar.

-T-también te amo...-escuchó. Levi lo dijo tan quedito que si no lo hubiese tenido tan cerca, Jeager ni lo hubiera escuchado.

-Levi, ahora eres tu el que miente.-le dijo, besando su cien. Sonriendo con melancolía y sintiendo las lágrimas asomarse de nuevo.

-N-no miento. Te amo, m-mucho. Por eso tuve que dejarte.-Eren se separó de el con rapidez. Tomando el rostro del mas chico entre sus manos. Eso no tenía logica. Cuando amas a alguien no terminas con el, simplemente no lo haces.

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó. Levi suspiro, tomó una mano de Eren y entrelazo sus dedos. Jeager tembló, sentir la fría piel de levi contra la suya, en ese momento, hacia como si se sintiera en el paraíso mismo

-M-mi Padre, Kenny. No quiere que este contigo. Entonces me dio a elegir.-Suspiro, esta nervioso. Asustado. Eren junto sus frentes, dándole ánimos silencioso de que siguiera. Y así lo hizo.-Me dio a elegir entre irme a Francia con mi madre, y decirle a ella que no me permita comunicación con el mundo...-Jeager trago saliva, eso era horrible.-O... Quedarme aquí y romper contigo.

-Y tu elegiste la segunda... -N-no tenía opción. Prefiero que me odies, que ni siquiera me dirijas la palabra, estés con otra, a que me alejen de ti de esa manera...-

-Levi...-

-S-se que quizá ahora me odias m-mas, pero entiéndeme, te am...-Su frase quedó inconclusa. Los labios del castaño ya estaban sobre los suyos. No hubo mas palabras, no hacia falta. Y mientras el azabache enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de Jeager, este tomo sus caderas y lo empujo sutilmente hasta que Levi chocara contra el árbol.

-Te eh extrañado tanto.-soltó Eren entre los húmedos besos, sintiendo el cuerpo de Levi temblar entre sus brazos

-Y yo a ti Eren, demasiado.-Respondió. El moreno, feliz con esa respuesta, cargo a Levi al estilo princesa y camino lo mas rápido que pudo al departamento se este. Realmente necesitaba de Rivaille. De una manera mas íntima.

.

.

.

Después de haberle dejado un mensaje a Mike, diciéndole que ya no se preocupara. Lo habían echo como jodidos salvajes. Marcando el cuerpo del otro posesivamente. Toda la espalda del moreno, tenía rasguños bastantes profundos. También tenía en las clavículas, pechó, vientre, brazos y un rasguño que accidentalmente esta en su mejilla. Levi también estaba marcado. Chupetones y mordidas resaltaban en su blanca piel. La piel de los hombros, pecho, vientre, cuello, espalda baja, muslos, pantorrillas.

Ambos cuerpos desnudos y sumamente cansados. Se abrazaron. Levi recostando su cabeza en el pechó de Eren y dibujando círculos imaginarios con su dedo sobre la piel de este, mientras el castaño rodeando las caderas de su otra vez novio, con su brazo. Sonriendo como un estúpido al tenerlo de nuevo.

-Tengo miedo...-murmuro el mas bajo. Jeager tomó su mentón y lo obligó a verlo.

-¿Porque?-

-No se como vaya a reaccionar Kenny... N-no quiero que me aleje de ti.-Eren depósito un suave beso en sus labios.

-Ya pensaremos en algo. Pero tu de aquí no te vas.-le dijo. Ackerman le sonrió.

-Te amo Eren.-

-Y yo a ti Darling, ahora vamos. dormir.-Levi asintió, necesitaba dormir. Estaba cansado. Se quito de su pecho y se recostó dándole la espalda a lo cual Eren prontamente capto que tenía que abrazarlo por detrás. Levi prontamente cayó dormido, sintiendo ese calor natural que desprendía Eren. El cual tardo mas en dormir.

No podía creerlo, su Levi aun lo amaba y lo tenía ahí, dormido entre sus brazos. Quiso llorar, de verdad que si. Pero se controlo, abrazándose mas al Ackerman y dejo un beso entre el fin de su columna y el inicio del rapado de la nuca. Definitivamente nada los separaría de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos lo permitiría.

.

.

.

Exactamente un mes después, Levi se despedía de todos en el aeropuerto.

-Te extrañaré enano.-dijo Hanji abrazándolo y sacudiéndolo con cariño. Levi bufo fastidiado.

-Vendré cada 3 meses de visita.-murmuro rompiendo el abrazó. Armin se le acerco poniendo una sonrisa triste.

-Eren no llegó... No sabemos donde esta.-le dijo. Levi suspiro.

-No importa. Estoy seguro de que lo veré pronto.-respondió.

-Yo me encargaré de que no sea así.-Kenny se abrió paso entre los chicos. Deteniéndose frente a su hijo.-Rivaille...

-Kenny.-

-Entiende que lo hago por tu bien. Tu madre estaría muy decepcionada... Y soy tu padre, no me llames por mi nombre.-refunfuño molestó. Levi, su hijo menor, ese que era toda su adoración ya no le decía papá.

-No viejo. Un padre no hace lo que tu hiciste.-Dijo Levi ignorando el comentario acerca de su madre mientras apretaba la correa de su mochila. Su madre la esperaría en el aeropuerto de Francia. Solo tenía que abordar el avión y ya.-Tu dijiste que al cumplir los 22 ya me considerarías un hombre de verdad ¿Cierto?-Kenny asintió confundido. Si, a esa edad uno se hacía realmente hombre.

-Efectivamente...-

-Prepárate "papá"-escupió con veneno. Todos los presentes miraban a ese viejo con odio, como si hubiera sido a ellos a quienes les arruinara la vida.-En dos años volveré. Y me besaré con Eren justo en tu asquerosa cara.-Kenny frunció el ceño.

-No se te ocurra hacerlo Rivaille.-amenazó.

-¿O que? ¿Me mandaras a Australia? Jódete anciano.-rio con sarcasmo. Y antes de que al Ackerman mayor pudiera responder se alejo.-Nos vemos en tres meses...-se despidió sacudiendo la mano. Todos hicieron lo mismo, Hanji llorando melodrámaticamente en los brazos de su novio, mientras este sonreía. Viendo a su hermano entregar su boleto y pasar por aquella puerta.

-Me odia...-dijo Kenny abatido, tratando de buscar consuelo en su hijo mayor.

-Si... Te odia.-Kenny miro molesto a Mike y se fue del lugar.

.

.

.

Levi se acomodo en su asiento, sacando sus audífonos. El viaje sería bastante largo.

-Oye ¿Me ignoraras todo el camino o que?-Levi suspiro, sin voltear a ver a su compañero de asiento.

-Quizá.-respondió.

-¡Que cruel! Yo tanto que te amo.-Levi sonrió al sentir una mano tomar la suya.-¿Va a la ciudad del amor?-

-Eren, deja de jugar.-al fin giro al verlo. Jeager soltó un bufido y se acerco dándole un beso en los labios.

-Es que no me diste mi besito.-se quejó. Entrelazando sus dedos, acariciando discretamente el anillo que Levi portaba en su dedo anular.

-Eres un mal esposo.

-Aun no nos casamos.-

-¡Pero lo haremos! Oh sera una boda jodidamente hermosa. Te lo prometo, amor. Habra rosas blancas, y arreglos preciosos.-Eren empezó a parlotear sobre su futura boda y Levi bufo. Por eso quería ponerse los malditos audífonos. No iba a poder soportar 16 horas de Eren hablando sin parar. Aunque bueno, bien valían la pena. Lo único que deseaba y esperaba tener algo de privacidad...

Su madre, esa hermosa mujer rubia que le dio la vida, ella estaba feliz de la vida por tener a su hijo menor con ella ¡Despues de cinco años! La única condición que le puso Rivaille, era que viviera también ahí su novio, Eren. Y no contarte nada a Kenny. La mujer accedió enseguida, por ella no había ningún puto problema. Su niño y ese muchacho hacían tan linda pareja. Aunque le gustaría saber porque Kenny decía que era urgente que Levi viviera con ella... Quien sabe, quizá lo estaba alejando de alguien.

.

.

.

Ya sé que van a decir. "¿Y traición? ¿Y WhatsApp? ¿Por qué publicas tanta pendejada y no actualizas?" Pero que no cuando el pánico(? porque sigo trabajando en el regalisho que les tengo por jaloguen(? sin más que decir...

Nos leemos después criaturitas del shaoi~!


End file.
